This invention relates to a package of a carbon heater used for manufacturing a mono crystal body and a method of forming the same and, more particularly to a package of a carbon heater, which is used as a heat source provided on an apparaties for manufacturing a silicon mono crystal body, such as electronic device parts or the like, the package being obtained by matching the structure and character of the graphite material, with which the carbon heater are made, and a method of obtaining the same.
The manufacturing of a mono crystal body will now be descried in connection with the manufacturing of a mono crystal body of silicon by using a raising system, such as CZ method. However, the invention is also applicable to carbon heaters used as heat source for manufacturing other mono crystals, such as those of germanium and other metals.